


Fear is Another Form of Love

by Nimbu (Nimbunade)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, can be taken romantic or platonic honestly, its more of a peko centeric story tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbunade/pseuds/Nimbu
Summary: Peko was brave. Peko was strong. Peko was courageous.But she was still just a child.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fear is Another Form of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Does the title fit the mood of the story?? I didn't want it to be just "Fear" but this fic isn't very ship-y so idk if this works.

**_Age 4_ **

Peko didn't like to show fear. At least not in front of her Young Master.

She sat outside his door, blade in her hand. Fuyuhiko was scared monsters might come for him in the night. She promised to protect him. And protect she will.

What she didn't say was that she was scared too. What if a big scary _Jorogumo_ or a _Kamaitachi_ came for them in the middle of the night?

She was just a child, but refused to show weakness.

Her hands strengthened their grip on the sword, only shaking slightly.

**_Age 9_ **

She watched as their kidnappers bound Fuyuhiko's arms and legs, discussing how much the ransom should be.

Anger and Fear were about to burst through, but Logic chastised them, and put them in their place. But they objected, saying that she _should_ be scared, she _should_ be angry.

In the end, Logic was right. When the kidnappers left, Peko was able to cut themselves free and run away quietly.

They were lost in the forest for 3 days, but Logic was firm. No emotions were allowed to bubble through. Only Young Master and his emotions mattered.

Fear just nodded his head in defeat.

**_Age 13_ **

"Are you scared of anything, Peko?" Fuyuhiko asked her, studying at the revolver in his hands.

Fear, who already knew his role by now, hid away immediately.

"Not particularly, Young Master," Peko answered stoically.

"Stop calling me that. Call me Fuyuhiko," He said, irritated.

"I cannot, Young Master. It is my duty to be your tool, nothing more."

He scowled at her. In a blink of an eye, the revolver was pressed against her head.

"What will happen if I pull this trigger? What will become of your duty, huh?"

Peko didn't even flinch, "If you pull the trigger, I die. However, it's better that you don't."

"Why?" He asked angrily, but she didn't have to answer.

Her face was expressionless as she looked him in the eye.

In reality, her heart was beating faster than ever. She had to steady her breathing and it took her all her might to not run or move away. She knew looking in the eye of someone with a gun reduced your chances of getting shot.

She surprised herself at how afraid she was. But she kept a straight face all the while, trusting her Young Master that he wouldn't shoot her.

After a few terrifying moments, Fuyuhiko lowered the gun and sighed.

Peko couldn't meet his eyes for a few days after that.

**_Age 16_ **

"Just leave me alone!" Fuyuhiko yelled, "You don't have to keep following me anymore! Hope's Peak is a fresh start for us, so you can now live your own life!"

"I can't do that. I have to protect you, no matter what," Peko said.

"We're at school, Peko. Nothing can happen to us here. There's no way Hope's Peak Academy would harm us. We're safe," He reassured her.

Despite his words, Peko continued to follow him, albeit at a distance now.

Her worst nightmares were becoming true. The one thing she was scared of more than death, was the day her life would have no meaning, the day Young Master would stop needing her.

**_Age 18_ **

Peko stared at the chaos in front of her. The world had finally gone to shit.

Years ago, maybe even just a month ago, this new apocalyptic world would have scared her. But not anymore.

A wide grin spread across her face.

She felt immune to fear.

_**A̸g̸e̵ ̸1̵6̴.̶.̴.̵?̴** _

"Peko Pekoyama is the blackened!"

She had accepted her fate. She wasn't scared, nor did she regret saving her master.

_So why...?_

_"I need you! Don't leave me!"_ Fuyuhiko screamed, crying uncontrollably. Hearing him cry, her composure cracked. Tears streamed down her face.

 _I'm sorry..._ She thought, as Monokuma began her execution.

_Fictional monsters._

_Kidnappers._

_Revolvers._

B̴͇̤͉̅ĕ̶̩͛̾i̶̖̤̋̋ñ̵͕̝̔g̶̲͓͓̈́̏ ̷̗̼͌̓̀ǘ̵̞͔̰̽̈n̴̫̻̑w̵̛̖ą̷̭̋̏͗ṋ̷͈͛ͅt̴̹̰̊ë̸̙̮́̈́ḓ̸͖̈͋̕͜

D̴̝̬̫̩͔̭͉̦̮̟̑̄͛̓ȩ̷̝͇̹̔̌̃̿̂̓̒͝ŝ̴̢̭̙̻́͝͝p̸̹̤͈͖̝̻̝̆̀̊̃̎͋̾̃͘͜ͅä̸̛͚̟͙́̌̈̍͌̊͘i̴̢̢̡͍͕̮͕̤̻̹͐͐̉͐̎͝r̸͇̗͑.̸̛̩͎̒̍̅̎̃

Peko thought she knew fear.

But as she watched her Young Master bleed out in her hands - _because of her hands-_ , she realized that this was her true fear all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :)  
> (I tried so hard to make sure the 'Age 13' scene didn't turn out like the DBH one with Connor and Hank lmao)


End file.
